


Tequila

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Love, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Dean misses her and the taste of tequila...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Tequila

Sam pours a glass of whiskey for him and Dean drinks companionably with no issues. 

Red wine with Jody, no problems, keep ‘em coming. 

Champagne on New Years with Cas in the bunker, while watching the ball drop in New York. 

Scotch with Crowley, in a no name dive bar, sealing deals.

But one little sip of tequila, specifically Cuervo and the memories come flooding back. 

The image of her dancin’ around in dark, body showcased by the headlights of the Impala, forces its way to the front of his mind. 

Dancing at that sorority party, in a cut up tee shirt, for a case. 

Floating sky high in colorado, lips pressed to the bottle. 

His lips on a bible, swearing and making promises he couldn’t keep.  _ “Baby, I’ll never leave ya.”  _

When he needs her, he drinks tequila. But she never comes, just the shattered memories of her. 

He’s kissed many lips since her. Almost settled down with one pair, then kept moving. He couldn't open his heart like that again, not after how she tore it apart when she left. 

Sam finally puts together the pieces when every girl Dean takes home either looks or acts like her, at least from Sam’s limited experience.

He’s been back in that bar since then. Played her favorite songs in his car, and kept her cassette tapes, because he was the one to give them to her. 

Sam asked once why these things didn’t set him off but the drink does. 

“I don’t know.” Dean snapped back at him.

Dean isn’t even drunk yet, and he’s still thinking about how he needs her love. He hasn't broken out the tequila yet.

Then it sinks into him that he was in love and he never realised it. Never told her what she meant to him and about the hold she had on his soul. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other works for more to read and to join the Discord Chat!


End file.
